<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Love Can Be Powerful by AverageAtBest123</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26823610">Love Can Be Powerful</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AverageAtBest123/pseuds/AverageAtBest123'>AverageAtBest123</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Short Stories [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sex Education (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 10:34:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,254</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26823610</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AverageAtBest123/pseuds/AverageAtBest123</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Short story that deviates from the start of Season 1 Episode 7 when Otis and Maeve talk about the dance.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Otis Milburn/Maeve Wiley</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Short Stories [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1998715</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>60</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Bye, Jackson</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>New fic again! </p><p>I hope its enjoyable - I'll be working on this before finally finishing off 'Their Way'.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Maeve looked to her left, after taking a quick drag from her cigarette and immediately noticed him. He wasn’t looking at her yet, and all of a sudden she felt nerves - ones that she hadn’t really felt before while he was around. She looked down and straightened her skirt a little to look more presentable towards her new crush and exhaled the smoke. Once she flicked her hair back up she saw that he had noticed what she was doing as he looked a bit confused whilst staring at her, continuing to approach.</p><p>“Hey.” She said as he was getting closer.</p><p>“Hey.” He repeated, and he had stopped by her side now.</p><p>“How are you.” She asked. It was clear she was nervous since she was never this thoughtful towards him.</p><p>“I’m fine, why?” Otis queried and let out a little laugh as he spoke.</p><p>“What do you mean why? I’m asking how you are, that's… not weird… it's normal.” She looked frustrated and seemed defensive.</p><p>“Well it would be normal if it was anyone but you. I have never heard you ask me if I was okay before.” Otis laughed again and Maeve relaxed slightly.</p><p>“I can be caring when I want to be.” Maeve glanced at her fingernails, which was an indication of her nervousness.</p><p>“I know.” Otis replied calmly. “Have you seen all the preparations for the dance?”</p><p>“Yeah, it looks stupid.” Maeve began chewing her nails now.</p><p>“It does. But if you're going then I guess you’ll have to put up with it.” Otis took his hands out of his packets and held onto the straps of his bag.</p><p>“I’m not.” She replied hastily.</p><p>“Really?” Otis looked at her and she shook her head as if to say no. “I thought you would’ve gone with Jackson.”</p><p>“I don’t really like h-” She stopped herself before she gave something serious away. “Dances. I don’t like dances.”</p><p>“Okay.” he whispered gently, to show that he wasn’t going to push her into saying anymore. She looked at him for a moment before she spoke again.</p><p>“Are you going?” She couldn’t help but ask him and for some reason she hoped that he would be going.</p><p>“I don’t think so. I don’t have anyone to go with anyway so there is no point.” Otis looked at the floor, seemingly disappointed in himself.</p><p>“Maybe you’ll find someone. Have some faith.” Maeve smiled as he looked up at her and he awkwardly smiled back. “You have an appointment now anyway.”<br/>
Otis turned around as Maeve pointed at Liam, who had brought his hand up to wave at Otis.</p><p>“Thanks.” Otis said, taking the money from Maeve’s hand. “See you later.”</p><p>“Otis!” Maeve called as Otis made his way towards Liam.</p><p>“What?” He looked as confused as he did when he was approaching just a few minutes earlier.</p><p>“If you don’t find a date, do you want to hang out later?” Maeve subconsciously bit her lip, but only slightly.</p><p>“Sure, I’ll let you know later.”</p><p>“Okay, bye.” Maeve smiled at him, and it grew larger when he had his back turned. The nerves she had did not go while she was speaking to Otis, and she realised why that was now even though she didn't want to believe it. It wasn’t so much liking Otis that was the problem, the two problems were that she was already dating Jackson, and other was that she wasn’t sure if Otis felt the same. To her, he had not shown signs that he had an interest in her like that and that made her feel worse about her supposed unrequited feelings. But little did she know, the boy she was in love with also loved her back. If there was only a way of telling each other.</p><p> </p><p>After their talk before the appointment, Maeve began walking through the corridor only to be greeted by none other than her boyfriend. She was never as happy when around Jackson compared to Otis and although she liked them both, there was a deeper emotional connection with Otis and she felt like she could be herself around him, whereas with Jackson she still had to put on the defense mechanisms sometimes - and she didn’t trust him as much as Otis.</p><p>“What time should I pick you up tonight?” Jackson had a smug smile on his face, and he joined Maeve’s side as she continued to walk ahead, almost leaving him behind.</p><p>“What for?” Maeve retorted, her tone of voice sounded annoyed and quite frankly she was. She didn’t even know why either.</p><p>“The ball.” Jackson said, almost questioning her as if she didn’t know they would go.</p><p>“You actually think I’m going to that?” Maeve snickered.</p><p>“Yeah?” Again, Jackson looked a bit confused as to why she didn’t want to go with him. “We can hang out there.” He smiled slightly.</p><p>“I don’t like dances. You can still go if you like.” Maeve began walking a bit faster towards her locker. Jackson undoubtedly noticed this and quickly caught up with her before gently pulling her to one side and stepping in front of her.</p><p>“Is everything okay?” Jackson asked.</p><p>“Yeah, fine.” Maeve said, beginning to walk away again before Jackson stopped her again.</p><p>“Is there anything you want to say to me Maeve?” Jackson looked at her with suspicion.</p><p>“Is there something that I should be saying to you?” Maeve mocked his tone of voice.</p><p>“I suggest you say what you want to, I know you aren’t saying what you’re thinking.” Jackson sounded hurt.</p><p>“I don’t want to go to the dance, it's as simple as that.” Maeve sounded like she was getting more annoyed by the second.</p><p>“Ok fine, we won’t go. Do you want to hang out elsewhere then?” Jackson sounded so confident that she would agree. Who would turn down Jackson Marchetti, right?</p><p>“I made plans with Otis, so no.” he had reached for her hand in the process, and she recoiled her hand away before walking off and reaching her locker. But Jackson didn’t stop there. He followed her to her locker and began speaking to her again once he was relatively close.</p><p>“You can just cancel them.” Maeve glared at him, almost with disgust. “We’re going out so surely I’m more important to you.” Jackson was still being cocky and he spoke so calmly as if he thought he was right, and now Maeve was definitely looking at him with disgust.</p><p>“I can’t believe you. Otis is my best friend and he has been there for me every single time I needed someone there for me, and you have the cheek to tell me you’re more important?!” Maeve was almost yelling at him, and she slammed her locker shut once she got all her necessities out of it.</p><p>“Please calm down Maeve, I’m sorry. But we should still hang out, and make sure we have more time to spend together.” Jackson was completely missing the point.</p><p>“Unbelievable.” She said, and she let out a laugh with how delusional Jackson was being. “You don’t get it do you?”</p><p>“You know I’m right.” Jackson continued. He just kept on digging himself a bigger hole.</p><p>“Far from it.” Maeve looked around at the corridors. The fellow students at Moordale were still roaming the hallways and she knew she had to be quiet for what she was about to say next. She looked him up and down, still with a relatively confused look on his face and she leaned towards his ear to whisper into it so he had no choice but to hear her words. “We’re done.”</p><p>She walked off and left Jackson standing by her locker. He wasn’t sad yet, just in complete shock. He had struggled to get her, and now she had broken up with him. Normally it was the other way around for Jackson and girls, so this was obviously something new to him. Maeve on the other hand, had just dumped the most popular guy in school. She knew once the news had spread around the school, she would be disliked even more by her colleagues if that was possible. Although she did feel a little bad for leaving Jackson like that, a part of her was happy since it meant that Otis and herself was single - and that part of herself was telling her that she had a chance with him. Of course the other part of her was telling her that Otis would never be interested in someone like her, and that she was being too hopeful. She was seeing Otis after school, and that would certainly bring back happiness and nerves from being around him. </p><p>Which part of her mind would she listen to?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Amendments and Nerves</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Wasn't really too happy with this one, I sort of rushed it to get to a point that was promising heading into the final chapter.</p><p>I hope it's still enjoyable anyway.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Break time had arrived, and Maeve scurried away from her class as quickly as possible. She had received some dirty looks from classmates during her latest lesson, and no doubt that was because the gossip that she had dumped Jackson had spread quickly. She didn’t care about the looks everyone gave her since she had experienced it for most of her life, but she was feeling a little bit guilty for the way she left Jackson. Not so much for leaving him, but for doing it so abruptly. However, as soon as she turned round the corner and saw Otis all of that guilt went away and she focused on what was in front of her. </p><p>He was alone, since him and Eric had fallen out, and since it was partly her fault she was apologetic. Yet she did have feelings for him then and that’s why she wanted him there with her - even if she didn’t realise it at the time. Otis was sitting on one of the benches, reading through a textbook and he seemed more confused every time he read another word. Maeve smiled as his face scrunched up a bit, and headed towards him.</p><p>“Hi.” She said, awkwardly sitting down next to him placing her bag to the side of her.</p><p>“Hey.” They glanced at each other and shared a small smile, before Otis looked at his book again.</p><p>“Which subject?” Maeve asked, desperate to kill the silence that they had between them.</p><p>“French.” Otis replied, without looking up. “Some of it is challenging.”</p><p>“Yeah.” Maeve replied, looking at her fingernails again before raising her hand to her mouth.</p><p>“Are you nervous?” Otis furrowed his eyebrows at her.</p><p>“No.” Maeve snapped, and soon realised how angry she sounded. “Sorry.”</p><p>“Okay.” Otis whispered and looked at his book again.</p><p>“I’m just confused.” Maeve confessed. Otis looked up at her again and she had tried not to make eye contact.</p><p>“Is it because of the breakup?” Otis asked, but was careful with the words he chose and in how he said it in case she didn’t want to hear it.</p><p>“Kind of.” Maeve began chewing her fingernails again.</p><p>“Do you want to talk about it? I know feelings can be-”</p><p>“No therapy.” Maeve cut in.</p><p>“It wasn’t therapy.” Otis said, quickly. “It’s one friend being there for another.”</p><p>“Thank you.” Maeve didn’t know what else to say, and she was smiling a lot more now. “You know about the breakup, and that did hurt a bit since it was nice being with Jackson. I didn’t want to be with him though.”</p><p>“I thought you said that this morning.” Otis chuckled. “I wasn’t sure if I heard it properly.”</p><p>Maeve faced away from Otis to take out her phone from her bag, but he had started to get off the bench.</p><p>“What are you doing?” Maeve asked, rather panicky that she wouldn’t be around him.</p><p>“I just have to sort something.” Otis said as he put his straps round his shoulders and beginning to walk off.</p><p>“Wait! Let me come with you.” Maeve shouted quietly, and she also began scrambling for her bag.</p><p>“You don’t have to.” Otis said as he turned around.</p><p>“I know, I just… want to.” Maeve joined him and allowed him to lead the way.</p><p>He made their way to the old toilet block, and that confused Maeve slightly.</p><p>“We don’t have an appointment Otis.” Maeve said as she stopped by the entrance to the dirty and abandoned building.</p><p>“I know, this is much more important than an appointment.” Otis opened the door and took a few steps inside.</p><p>“Can I come in or do I have to stay out here?” She asked.</p><p>“Whatever you want.” Otis said as he turned the corner.</p><p>Maeve stood there for a moment, debating whether he needed a bit of privacy since he said it was so important - but also took in the fact that he said it was her choice. Of course, since Maeve didn’t want to be away from him, she entered the building.</p><p>“If I could I would go back and make sure you were okay, but I can’t do that now and I can do is apologise.” Maeve heard, obviously having entered mid-conversation.</p><p>“But apologies can’t fix anything Otis.” Eric stated, still a bit frustrated.</p><p>It was understandable that Eric was annoyed, since it did seem like Otis had abandoned him on his birthday to spend time with Maeve - and even more so that he was assaulted on the same day. It was certainly a day to forget, but it was hard to stay angry at Otis since he was trying so hard to make things right.</p><p>“I know, but it’s the best I can do at this moment.” Otis said, his voice seemed like he was very emotional.</p><p>“If she wasn’t here I would’ve given you a hard time first.” Eric pointed at Maeve who had awkwardly peered round the corner at the two gentlemen standing in the middle of the toilet block. Otis turned around, and smiled slightly before turning his attention back to Eric.</p><p>“What does that mean?” </p><p>“It means you got your best friend back.” Eric walked forward and Otis stuck out his arms to which Eric gave him a bone crushing hug. </p><p>“Best news I've had today.” Otis said, overjoyed. </p><p>“There can be better. Got a date for the dance yet?”</p><p>“I’m not going. Me and Maeve are hanging out.”</p><p>“Oh.” Eric was rather disappointed, but more that Otis wasn’t going to the dance. “Was I left out on purpose?”</p><p>“No, we made the plans earlier today.” Otis swiftly responded to try and avoid any speculation and further hatred.</p><p>“I’m joking Oatcake!” Eric laughed. “I’m going to the dance now anyway. This has lifted my spirits.” </p><p>Maeve and Otis both laughed with Eric, and they all left the toilet block ready to attend their next lessons. Eric began walking away, but Otis wasn’t the only one that owed him an apology.</p><p>“I’m sorry Eric.” Maeve almost yelled.</p><p>“Why?” Eric glanced at Otis who was still next to Maeve.</p><p>“I made him choose between me or you. But I sort of forced him to choose me.” Maeve looked down at the ground.</p><p>“Um, I’m not sure what to say to be honest.” Eric was startled.</p><p>“You don’t have to say anything, just know that I’m sorry and I won’t be forcing Otis to choose between two of his friends again.” Maeve awkwardly smiled in an attempt to be reassuring.</p><p>“Happy to hear that.” Eric started walking to his next lesson but turned around to shout something back at the duo. “Bye you two!”</p><p>They laughed again, and this time began a conversation between themselves, just before the bell was going to ring which would signal the start of the next lesson.</p><p>“That went well.” Maeve smiled.</p><p>“Yeah, better than what I hoped for.” Otis was very relieved, and his body language and tone of voice showcased that. “I actually have French now, so I have to go.”</p><p>“Okay.” Maeve responded and watched as Otis wandered off before she called at him again. “Are we still hanging out later?”</p><p>Otis turned around and nodded at her with a smile, and carried on walking towards the main school building again.</p><p>“Otis?!” She called out yet again.</p><p>“What’s the matter?” Otis said, a little agitated that she was asking him so many things.</p><p>“It may be a stupid question and you don’t have to answer it, but I’m just really curious.”</p><p>“Okay, what is it then?” Otis had realised that he did seem a bit hostile, and panicked that he sounded hostile so he took it down a notch and made himself be more calm.</p><p>“Do you like someone?” Maeve fiddled her jacket, an obvious sign of nervousness.</p><p>“What?” Otis was taken aback slightly and wasn’t sure of what to make of Maeve’s question, which had been drawn out of thin air.</p><p>“Like, would you want to be in a relationship with someone.”</p><p>“I guess so yeah. This might be a bit embarrassing but I’ve never had a girlfriend.” Otis put his hand on the back of his head and scratched his hair whilst looking down at the floor. Due to this, he hadn’t noticed Maeve’s beaming smile and her face lighting up as she realised she may have a chance. He slowly looked back up at her again and she had returned to a somewhat normal state.</p><p>“Anyone you have in mind?” Maeve wasn’t aware she had even asked this question, and instantly regretted it thinking that Otis wouldn’t want to tell her. </p><p>“Yeah, there is actually. But I can’t tell you.” Otis looked back down at the floor again.</p><p>“Because?”</p><p>“I just can’t. Maybe someday you’ll find out.” Otis checked his watch to check that he wasn’t late.</p><p>“I’m the same.” Again, Maeve was unaware of what she was saying. “About the relationship, I mean.”</p><p>“Same question for you then.” Otis chuckled and Maeve did the same, which did help her feel more relaxed. “I know you just broke up with Jackson, but anyone in mind?”</p><p>“Yeah.” Was all she could manage.</p><p>“I am allowed to know who?” </p><p>“No, but I’m not sure he likes me like that. I think he’s too good for someone who lives in a caravan.”</p><p>“I don’t think she likes me like that either, but don’t put yourself down Maeve. Anyone can be attracted to anyone, so there’s always hope. I’ve had to watch my crush be in a relationship for a while now anyway so I probably have less hope than you, and once they’ll get to know you properly they’ll definitely like you.” </p><p>Otis had laughed briefly again, but this time it had a bit of pain behind it. It was the pain that he had whilst having to watch Maeve be with Jackson for months, and the pain that he feared she had already moved onto someone else. He was convinced she would never like him like he liked her, and this just enhanced those thoughts. He always thought that she would be too good for him.</p><p>“Your crush isn’t Aimee is it?” Maeve laughed, but this was more hysterical.</p><p>“What?! No no, it's someone else. Why did you think that?”</p><p>“You said your crush is in a relationship and Aimee was the first person that came to mind. Sorry.” Maeve looked down at her fingernails yet again.</p><p>“Don’t apologise, it was humorous” Otis followed on from Maeve’s hysterical laugh, and she repeated it again. </p><p>“Yeah, ok.” Maeve whispered. “Class starts in 1 minute, so see you later.” </p><p>“Bye, I’m looking forward to tonight.” Otis said as she began diverting into a different door which entered the main building.</p><p>“Me too.” Maeve smiled and walked into the corridor.</p><p>The next few lessons were boring, and yet again they met up at lunch for a short while but this time Eric was an addition to their conversation. After a short while Maeve met up with Aimee to have a cigarette in the old toilet block. Otis and Maeve were both nervous whenever they thought about what they had planned for later that night, of course the intense feelings they had for each other increased the nerves every moment it got closer, and eventually it was time to head home. Otis rode back with Eric, and Maeve walked back. They were both texting just to make sure they didn’t have any conveniences and confirmed a place to meet. Then it was just the waiting game for both of them. Dealing with their feelings up until this point had been quite easy at times, and difficult at others. </p><p>What would it take for them to come clean?</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>1 more chapter coming, it'll probably come out next weekend but I can't promise anything. I will update though, so don't worry about that!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Love Conquers All</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Didn't proofread this so sorry if a lot of it is wrong! I did rush this so apologies if its poor quality.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The rest of school day was the usual; boring and everyone waiting for that final ring of the bell which would indicate an end to the day. Eventually it did go off, much to the delight of the students. Maeve and Otis both went home to freshen up a bit before they hung out, and double checked if they had any more work to complete. After a few texts back and forth, they arranged a time and place to meet. Soon enough both counterparts were on their way to each other.</p><p>Otis walked towards her caravan, since that’s where she had asked him to be. The casual and lonely, yet peaceful and calming walk was one that Otis relaxed to as he looked forward to hanging out with Maeve. Although she had broken things off with Jackson, he was still unfortunately confident that Maeve would not like him. The breakup did give him a small amount of hope, but he never thought someone as brilliant as Maeve could like someone like him. His pessimistic self was really getting the better of him. On the way to the caravan, he ended up diverting to the shops briefly. He picked up a few items, paid and left without a fuss. He took care with the items he had in his hands, making sure not to damage them. </p><p>Just a few minutes later, he found himself outside of Maeve’s caravan. He took a deep breath before knocking a somewhat awkward knock, and patiently waited for it to swing open. Maeve took her time, but eventually opened the door to greet Otis. </p><p>“Hi.” She said, nervously.</p><p>“Hey.” Otis replied, smiling. “I got you these.” </p><p>“Flowers...” Maeve whispered, smiled and looked at him lovingly. </p><p>“Maeve?” Otis asked, as Maeve wouldn’t stop staring. “Are you okay?”</p><p>“What?” Maeve snapped out of it.</p><p>“You looked kinda weird.” Otis said, trying not to sound optimistic about the look she was giving him.</p><p>“Oh yeah, no that was um... I was trying to figure out why you got them for me.” Maeve tried her best to cover up her acts with a lie, but it was a pathetic attempt at doing so.</p><p>“Just trying to be a good friend.” Otis smiled again.</p><p>“I’m lucky to have you as a friend Otis, I don’t know what I did to deserve anything like this.” Maeve was admiring the flowers he had got for her now.</p><p>“You didn’t do anything. You should be happy no matter what.”</p><p>“Since when did you have so much optimism?” Maeve looked at him with fake suspicion, but it was real enough to make Otis feel nervous and on the spot.</p><p>“Oh uh, I just want you to be less stressed about everything.” Otis replied, almost kicking himself knowing it wasn’t a good response.</p><p>“Oh… thanks. I just have to finish another essay and I’ll be out.” Maeve walked inside a moment and stopped before turning around to look at Otis. “You can come in if you like.”</p><p>“Are you sure?” Otis queried, raising an eyebrow.</p><p>“Yeah. You’ll need to be in here if I need someone to talk to anyway.” Maeve said, putting her flowers in the old water bottle with the top cut off.</p><p>“Hopefully it won’t be talking about something bad.” Otis said, stepping inside for the first time. “Are you proud of this place?”</p><p>“How can I be proud of something that’s so cold, so lonely and just not something that a 16 year old should be living in.”</p><p>“I’m proud of how you’ve managed everything whilst having no support. And this caravan may be bad on the outside, but on the inside it's nice. But I may be biased, since you own it.”</p><p>“Dickhead.” Maeve chuckled. “Sit down, we can talk while I finish.”</p><p>Maeve sat back down at the table and picked up her pen. Otis followed suit and continued to look around, appreciating Maeve’s home.</p><p>“So, what did you want to do tonight? Anywhere you want to go.” Maeve asked, not taking her eyes off her work.</p><p>“I was hoping you would have something in mind. Mine’s gone blank.” Otis directed his attention onto Maeve now. </p><p>“Oh. Well, we can just stay here if you want?” Maeve asked, glancing up at him.</p><p>“Yeah, that’d be good.” Otis smiled and Maeve imitated.</p><p>Otis then pulled out his phone, as he received a text from Eric. He laughed a bit and that caught Maeve’s attention now. </p><p>“Who is it?” Maeve tried to look over at his phone.</p><p>“Eric. He sent me a video of him enjoying himself at the dance tonight.” Otis laughed again watching his friend dance his heart out.</p><p>“Stupid dance.” Maeve mumbled quietly.</p><p>“Yeah, it is stupid.” Otis smiled as she looked up in surprise. He had just about heard her.</p><p>“Essay done.” Maeve slammed down her pen, leant back and sighed.</p><p>“Mind if I read it?” Otis asked.</p><p>“Yeah I do actually. It’s quite personal.” Maeve said, protecting her essay like it was her child.</p><p>“Isn’t a teacher going to read it?” Otis chuckled as he watched Maeve take her essay and hold it close to her.</p><p>“You’re like one of the only people I trust who can’t read it. And I won’t be able to tell you why either.” Maeve said, putting her essay in her bag ready to hang in tomorrow. Of course she had written her essay about Otis and that’s why she wouldn’t let him read it. He didn’t know that though, and he probably never would.</p><p>“Okay, I won’t push it.” Otis put up a fake surrender gesture.</p><p>“Shall we play a game?” Maeve clearly wanted to change the subject.</p><p>“Sure, which games do you have?” Otis said, looking round the living room to see where she stacked the board games.</p><p>“No not like those games, dickhead. We both said we had crushes right?” Maeve waited for his answer, and he nodded so she continued. “So why don’t we try to guess each other’s crush?”</p><p>Otis coughed a little, and Maeve looked at him like he was acting strange. He composed himself, and thought for a moment.</p><p>“Okay sure, but who’s going first?” Otis really hoped she would go second.</p><p>“Me, I’ll guess yours.” Maeve said, already thinking of girls in Moordale that she can guess.</p><p>“Great.” Otis said sarcastically.</p><p>“What? Don’t you want to play? Too chicken?” Maeve said, suddenly sounding a bit cross and folding her arms.</p><p>“No, not chicken.” Otis mimicked her tone of voice when he quoted her. “If you guess correctly you’ll see why I don’t seem the most enthusiastic to play it.”</p><p>“Whatever, time to guess.” Maeve squinted her eyes whilst staring at him.</p><p>“You said it wasn’t Aimee, so she’s out of the picture.” </p><p>Otis stayed quiet.</p><p>“Ruby?”</p><p>Otis shook his head violently, almost disgusted.</p><p>“Olivia?”</p><p>Again Otis shook his head.</p><p>“No one from the untouchables, good on you Otis.”</p><p>“I’m not all about social status or looks, Maeve.”</p><p>“You’re a keeper then, shall I keep guessing or are you going to tell me this lucky lady?”</p><p>“Keep going.” Otis smiled, wondering if he said what he wanted.</p><p>“That weird girl who’s always talking about aliens and dicks.”</p><p>“Who, Lily?” Otis said, laughing.</p><p>“Yeah, that’s her name.” Maeve smiled.</p><p>“Wrong again.”</p><p>“Any clues?”</p><p>“Nope. It shouldn't be too hard to figure it out.”</p><p>“Fine. Claire?”</p><p>Otis shook his head.</p><p>“There’s this one girl I want to say, but I don’t know whether it would be a good idea.” Maeve began to bite her fingernails.</p><p>“I haven’t judged any decision so why would this one be any different.” </p><p>“Um… okay… m…. Me?” Maeve asked, sounding so fragile.</p><p>“Bingo.” Otis said, looking down.</p><p>“Wow.” Maeve’s eyes widened and inside she was filled with emotions of pure joy and happiness, but couldn’t let it all out just yet.</p><p>“Do you understand why I was sarcastic now?”</p><p>“Yeah.” Maeve said, quietly.</p><p>“I just hope I can still be your friend without anything being weird.”</p><p>“You are. I’m not going to send you away. You’re the first person who was always there for me when I needed someone, so you’re not getting away that easily.” Maeve smiled at him. “Your turn.”</p><p>“Ok.” Otis sighed. “Adam.”</p><p>“Groff? You’re joking.” Maeve started laughing</p><p>“Swiftly moving on then. Kyle?”</p><p>“Nowhere near.” Maeve laughed again.</p><p>“Ok can I have some clues.”</p><p>“Black hair.” she said, and smiled to herself while he concentrated on figuring out who it could be.</p><p>“Liam?”</p><p>“He has brown hair.” Maeve laughed yet again, and Otis this time laughed with her.</p><p>“I forgot. There’s one person with black hair, and I really don’t want to seem stupid if I say him.” Otis said, scratching the back of his head.</p><p>“I think I know what you’re thinking.”</p><p>“Is it… No it can’t be.” Otis was unsurprisingly doubting himself.</p><p>“Just say it.” Maeve demanded.</p><p>“Me! Is it me?” Otis shouted, buckling under the pressure.</p><p>“Yes! Of course it’s you, dickhead.” Maeve smiled</p><p>“Really?!” Otis said, standing up and moving away from the table.</p><p>“Yeah, I’m not joking.” Maeve also got up from the table and stood face to face with him, not far apart at all.</p><p>“So… we like each other?”</p><p>“Well that’s what we just said in the space of 5 minutes.”</p><p>“What does that mean for us then?”</p><p>“How does calling me your girlfriend sound?” Maeve said, mischievously.</p><p>“Like everything I’ve ever wanted.”</p><p>“Cringe.” Maeve said, to the confusion of Otis. “I’m joking, we can be a thing if you like.”</p><p>“Perfect.” Otis said, lowering his tone of voice. They looked at each other with a loving gaze, and Maeve began to look at his lips.</p><p>“I swear to god, if you say that you’re a virgin again I may have to use that hatchet I was on about before.”</p><p>Otis just laughed and Maeve did the same. She put her hands around his neck, and he put his on her waist.</p><p>“Relax, you’ll be great.” Maeve said, somehow knowing what he was thinking.</p><p>It was no shock that the next thing they did was kiss, and it was no shock that neither wanted to stop either. After about a minute, they parted and rested their foreheads against each other.</p><p>“I couldn’t have asked for a better first kiss.” Otis said, pulling her body closer to his.</p><p>“Glad I could provide that.”</p><p>“Is it too early to tell you that I love you?” Otis asked, dreading the answer.</p><p>“Not if we both say it. So I’m basically saying that I love you.” Maeve smiled and gave him another kiss.</p><p>“I love you too.” Otis said, giving her a hug.</p><p>“Um Otis?” Maeve said.</p><p>“What?” Otis pulled away a little bit, worried he had gone a bit too far.</p><p>“You might want to sort that out.” Maeve grinned and gave him a peck. She was really loving the intimacy.</p><p>“Sort what out?”</p><p>Maeve pointed downwards and surprise surprise, he had a boner. A fitting end to one of their best days ever.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>A focus on Their Way next!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>